A Gordon Research Conference on "Oxygen Radicals in Biology and Medicine" has been arranged for 10-15 February, 1985 at the Miramar Hotel in Santa Barbara, CA. It is the purpose of this conference to bring together chemists, biochemists, cell biologists, and clinicians who deal with the issue of oxygen radicals in their research programs. Funds are requested to help support travel and 5 days of housing and subsistence for 20 speakers and 9 session chairmen. Selection of speakers has been completed with the participation of a nine member advisory board. The list of speakers includes many major investigators whose contributions are certain to be novel and stimulating. Participation will be limited to about 20-50 people. The program will be composed of 5 morning, and 3 evening sessions of 2-3 hours each, and one keynote talk following an evening banquet. Posters will be presented during the intervening hours. Topics covered with slide presentations are: chemistry of oxygen radicals, biochemistry of oxygen radicals, clinical aspects, toxin-mediated reactions - P450 etc., enzymes, drugs, quinones and related subjects, cell targets (PG's, co-oxidations, etc.), and cancer and aging. The Conference provides its participants with an unmatched environment for total immersion during one work-week of at least 12 hours daily of meetings, discussion, and individual contacts. It is particularly timely, as the interest in oxygen radicals has increased greatly amongst clinicians who are becoming more aware of the potential production of these species in humans and of their potential pathological consequences. For example, oxygen-radical damage has been implicated in inflammation arthritis, adult respiratory-distress syndrome, myocardial infarction, pulmonary dysfunction in hemodialized patients, Purtscher's syndrome, Bloom's syndrome, Systemic Lupis Erythematosis, mutagenicity, and carcinogenicity. This list is not exhaustive, nor does it reflect that adequate experimental data has been presented to support the involvement of oxygen radicals in these conditions. The Conference is designed to stimulate new ideas, heighten awareness of recent discoveries in basic research and focus on human health implications.